Barriss Offee: Fallen Traitor
by Green Verde
Summary: AU. The Clone Wars overall took their toll on Barriss Offee. She has swayed close to the dark side. What will Barriss do? Sith act for selfish reasons. Are some Jedi really all that different? Will Anakin and Ahsoka find out the truth before it is too late? Loosely based on the Season 5 Sabotage Arc. Solid T rating in beginning. Added 2 chars to list. Reviews welcome & no flames
1. Thinking Inward

**Barriss Offee: Fallen Traitor**

**Disclaimer: Star Wars owned by Lucasfilm.**

**AU. The last Season 5 arc of **_**Star Wars: The Clone Wars **_**is simply beyond anything imaginable. It's sublime and stunning. It is my impression that Barriss Offee is most likely the masked opponent that fought Ahsoka Tano in the nanodroid munitions factory. This fic is based off that notion. Enjoy!**

**"**_**The Sith rely on their passion for their strength. They think inward, only about themselves**_**." **

**-Anakin Skywalker**

**"**_**And the Jedi don't?**_**" -Chancellor Palpatine**

**Thinking Inward**

These days, Barriss Offee had few friends and fewer confidants. She didn't concern herself

with that with any significant frequency. She tried being like any other Jedi, but it became a great strain to keep pretending. Some Jedi even gave her strange stares. Those who stare are nothing more than unworthy unwashed grunts.

"I'm actually one of the few Jedi who is a healer you know!? What was that about?"

"All this undue irritation from the illegitimate is knocking my healing skills. I'll have to stay off healing duty for the war injured and the kriffin Force imbeciles- but I repeat myself."

"Sigh... poodoo."

Barriss stood up to pace and thought to change the subject from healing.

"Why can't they (those Jedi that Barriss believes to be 'bad') just be expelled from the Order already?"

Barriss wondered.

"Would Master Windu kick out some of the yappers who clearly do not value the peace in the Jedi Temple? I would beam ecstatically if he did. There's conversation then there's yapping. The difference is clear."

Barriss Offee is a thinker. She thinks, wonders, and ponders about as much as others breathe. Some of her best thinking was on the move, so Barriss left her tidy, orderly room and wandered the whole Temple- the common areas open to everyone. The sparring areas and the Room of a Thousand Fountains were good areas. Barriss loathed the "war" areas, especially the main hangar full of ships. The mirialan tended to avoid that section as much as possible. Barriss came alive at the slightest thought of the Jedi Library. To call that sanctum of knowledge her favorite part of the Temple was an understatement.

"It's my second room; that place where all my holobooks and encyclopedias are kept!"

Sure, it's her one attachment, however few in the order could match her intellect. If Madam Jocasta Nu passes on, Barriss has a fair shot at becoming the next librarian, if not an assistant- that much closer to the goal.

Mirialan were not known to be the most gregarious humanoids. Barriss is smart and introverted; like her master Luminara Unduli. Unlike her former master, after being Knighted, Barriss dared to debate and question the Jedi rules and maxims in her head. Unlike certain Jedi who bend the rules as a lifestyle, Barriss just wanted to know why and how about everything. There were never any answers, only more questions and impossible conclusions. Her close friend Padawan Ahsoka Tano would enjoy someone like her sticking it to the rules as well. However, Ahsoka Tano epitomized everything she wasn't. Ahsoka was perky, cheerful, outgoing, silly, charming, motivated, determined. Barriss didn't find joy in any of those qualities. Barriss sighed again. She admitted to herself that they had their silly moments together, but during wartime and maturing over the years such silliness seemed out of place. Ahsoka isn't a youngling anymore- she should knock it off. She did find some other Ahsoka qualities quite amusing, like her ditziness and her ineptness.

Those traits humbled her old friend and did make Barriss laugh. It felt good to console Ahsoka after her mishaps and mistakes because they were her failures, more than green skinned twenty-year old cared to admit at the time.

Barriss disagreed with the rules against love and attachment, merely as a logical conclusion of the rule being a fallacy. Ahsoka asked her about the rule, and Barriss was pleased to have this conversation with her. Later, it dawned on Barriss that Ahsoka was interested in a boy, or boys. After waiting and wondering, Ahsoka gave her a name: Lux Bonteri. Barriss remembered yawning at the time and wondered if someone else was worthy of compassion, or thought.

"Why bend the rules with someone who is so different from me?" Barriss wondered. "Why act like someone who is my complete opposite?"

"There is always a why and a reason for everything- only a fool would say and believe otherwise." Barriss finally said aloud to herself. She felt better after saying that obvious self-evident phrase.

Ahsoka had outlasted the hunts conducted by Trandoshan scum on one of their moons. Barriss remembered her early happy reaction to the togruta's return. Later, she feared that Ahsoka had become stronger and "better", a fear that became realized as Tano grew in power. Barriss not only enjoyed being the intellectual, but also the skilled, competent one. It was almost a race to keep pace with Tano's growing skill.

"I have a working knowledge of Soresu and a decent handle on Djem So. Ahsoka is ignorant if not terrible with both styles, so I'll have the upper hand in friendly lightsaber duels for some time."

Barriss had a good, honest laugh thinking about Ahsoka and her green sabers.

"Her Shien is laughable. General Grievous must've been too slow or too dull-witted in those duels. Ahsoka is easily overpowered and kept off balance."

Barriss usually enjoyed Ahsoka's company. Not anymore; she usually chafed and resented her and Skywalker when the three of them were together. Also Skywalker and Luminara were almost polar opposites, but that didn't concern Barriss much these days. Her old friend Ahsoka would seem fit to be Knighted at any moment, many years younger than she was. Did she deserve it? The Mirialan concluded yes and no. Skill isn't everything. Anakin's padawan broke the rules more than most Jedi. The togruta should be held back from Knighthood. It would be nice if Ahsoka dialed it down, turned into Ahsoka Lite. That wouldn't happen. The so-called Chosen One- the one and only legend in his own mind- trained one of the wildest padawans in the Order. Ahsoka was becoming more and more like Anakin- insufferable and smug bordering on arrogant. That unnerved Offee to no end since she never, ever liked Skywalker, not even for a moment. Barriss remembers hearing about Master Windu and his constant attempts to keep Skywalker in line and keep him out of the heights of selfish glory. Barriss thought that some of her best days were being there in person when Windu chastised Skywalker. Most of the time it was for not; little to nothing was done against Anakin. Obi-Wan, Ki-Adi-Mundi and others on occasion defended Anakin with zeal.

"Why not put a crown on his head, proclaim him the Chosen One, and call it a day?"

Barriss felt a disturbance in her stomach. She walked to the dining halls, and hoped to get done eating to get to the library at a decent time. Offee had a free day, and neglected the library so far. That had to be remedied.

"What is causing all of this negative energy? The War. Like I had to ask myself that. Everyone's to blame, except for me, the librarian, and possibly Master Unduli. Everyone else is a kriffing warmonger lightsaber swinger. Oh and find ways to blame things on Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker. Force! Gods know they deserve it."


	2. A New Mission & Revelations

**Thank You Readers. Special thanks to ItsATrap101, Abdella, and sniperxblade for reviewing! I appreciate everyone- without you in general nobody would write and there wouldn't be anything to read on Fanfiction.**

**"**_**A Jedi gains power through understanding and a Sith gains understanding through power**_**."**

**Palpatine, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith novelization**

"_**Apathy is Death."**_

**Kreia, Knights of the Old Republic II- The Sith Lords**

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

* * *

**A New Mission, Revelations to Come**

The Old Republic. Revan. The Star Forge. What is now considered ancient history is slowly becoming Barriss Offee's favorite subject and speciality.

"If I could go back in time to escape this series of clone wars, I just might do it..." Barriss pondered wistfully after having eaten a decent meal in the Jedi dining hall. She gushed at actually having fish besides the usual choices and breads available. Any fish at all is clearly a luxury, and Barriss was thankful for it. At the very least, it was imported from offworld or grown on some surface fishfarm, which has expensive processes. The mirialan thought of asking the kitchen about it, but thought better of it, especially how awkward it would be if they didn't know. Some of the workers are as unsociable as she is, or worse!

"I care about the workers.. " Barriss Offee had to stop herself right there. No point in dwelling on fish, or the few who are lucky enough to work for the Order. Even the worker's starting pay is a fortune compared to most who live in the Republic. Outsiders didn't prepare all the food, just some specialty items, or whatever the droids and other Jedi couldn't handle. Her favorite chef is no longer in the Order. The others just didn't hold a candle to his knowledge of the link between food and the Force. The Besalisk had been a notorious warmonger, but it's only wrong if you fight for the wrong side it seems. Perhaps the clones made up the story and nothing they said about Pong Krell was true. Some reflexively pro-clone Jedi like Skywalker believe absolutely anything a clone tells them.

"I just don't give a damn about the clones- they ARE animals bred in some lab, like the fish! Cloning is too common nowadays. Did the soliders and fish come from the same tubes?" Barriss sarcastically asked aloud.

"Why can't we Jedi be more self-sufficient? I'm without my favorite salad dressing because Pong Krell allegedly killed a few clones! The Council overreated by banning his unique creation from the temple." It was so hard to get over the loss of a crutch like that particular salad dressing. The closest substitute was mixing the oily, tangy Coruscanti dressing with the sweet purple Alderaan dressing. Barriss couldn't let go of something as personal as something relating to food- letting go has become more difficult than ever. No, she couldn't let go of a heavyhanded banning of a favorite thing like this. It seemed so personal when it was handled so impersonally, without regard for any rational person's opinion.

Suddenly an elderly figure approached, having heard at least part of what she said aloud.

"Barriss Offee, might I have a word?"

Shock was visible on Barriss's face.

"Madam Jocasta! I didn't sense anyone around- was I that loud?"

"No. I hid my presence young lady, I didn't want to disturb you."

"Thanks. I should've been quiet- someone else might have overheard me! I'm unable to concentrate at the moment. My problems are adding up, even if they are as laughable as salad dressing."

"Nobody worries about salad dressing. That's a metaphor I'm certain of that. It's about the war isn't it? Even if I was younger and not the librarian, I would refuse to go on missions."

"I do not have a problem with your anti-war stance. The Jedi need you and your knowledge. Others would take issue with those beliefs no matter what. Refusing a mission is grounds for expulsion from the Jedi, not to mention a possible charge of violation of lawful orders, whether the Senate would ever charge a Jedi with that... No, they might just throw out treason, sedition, conspiracy.."

"This may come as a shock Barriss, but in one respect you are very different from Master Luminara- you two sharply digress about the war."

"That's not true! I... What are you trying to say? I undertake special missions here on Coruscant, _alone_, not leading clones into battle on distant pitches of space. Some Jedi can't or won't lead clones and few seem to mind."

"You should not hide your feelings from me when I am able to read you so easily. There is much conflict in you, Barriss. Even if all you want is peace. I can sense it so strongly."

"Oh is that so? What am I hiding?"

"Much more than you are willing to admit to yourself."

"Please Jocasta, stop this, I'm not in the mood.."

"You're eccentric; I've always known. When I sensed your dissent against that council ban on Krell's sauce- you've changed. What type of metamorphosis is your evolution? When will it end? Today it's a salad topping- what will it be tomorrow?"

"It's salad _dressing!"_

"I know."

"With respect, we're done here madam librarian. I will never wish to speak to you again casually if you have nothing to offer me but interrogation."

"Awe, my dear, but on the contrary I have much to offer you. My cup has runneth over with sauce. Enjoy it- I have plenty more- infact enough to last to the end of the war!"

Barriss bowed down, stunned at this turn of events. The green-skinned Jedi Knight stood upright and took the bottle full of forbidden dressing. "Fate is in my hands once again!"

"Shhh! Keep it secret, keep it safe."

Barriss fell silent.

"Follow me to my office, young lady. Let's eat!" the librarian said kindly.

Offee smiled and replied back, "Let's leave the temple so each of us have big cups of caf afterward."

"Done. There is a great destination for us" the librarian said elegantly.

An unwelcome and off-putting beep went off from Offee's comlink.

The librarian stated without looking back, "You better get that.. meet me if you can."

The mirialan paused for a few seconds before pressing the comlink button.

"This is Barriss Offee- Hello?"

"Greetings Barriss it's Master Windu. I have a mission for you. Deal with People's Inquest. The huge thorn in our side has become worse. I beamed their main locations to your datapad. Prepare yourself quickly. Your previous missions and clone intelligence indicate a Ms. Letta Turmond is organizing and assisting independent Separatist terror cells. Track down Letta and capture her. We need more intel as we are in the dark about this group. Any tie to the Underworld is info we have to have so the Senate can crack down on the lower levels."

"Yes Master.. Will there be anything else?"

"Meet me in the Council Chambers. I would like to elaborate on the mission."

Barriss just had to say something to the librarian, after catching up to her.

"Great, another mission."

"I helped keep you around on Coruscant while others are offworld fighting droids with clone batallions. Please don't forget that."

"I won't. I do have one question- Are you setting me up?"

"No! You're one of the few Jedi with whom I have achieved a fondness. I knew you would go for the jugular with your question- nevertheless I shall prove my committment to you with irreversable deeds, Barriss. Otherwise, we should duel to resolve any impasse that may arise."

"Looking forward to it." Much like Ahsoka Tano's 'definite' confidence of guarding holocrons, Barriss Offee would win any lightsaber matchup between the two. If things were looking bleak, she could always tap into the passionate side of The Force...

* * *

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

**Fast paced action next chapter!**

**What will happen next chapter? What is Jocasta Nu's role in all of this?**

**The salad dressing part was random, and it works as a small bit of humor, while maintaining a grievance that isn't overly immature.  
**


	3. Lost in the Elusive Haze of the Padawans

**Thank you readers and reviewers for your support. I haven't received any critiques so far, pm or reviews. That may change. Please send me feedback I don't mean to neglect say "REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW" like everyone else on here. I have empathy for those that take umbrage about various topics, all I ask is that you do not flame, either in a review or pm. I will have no choice but to ignore it. I'm deciding to 'shock' people later in the story. I was really tempted to make this a longer chapter and throw in a twist however I decided against it. **

**Some people don't like that Barriss was the turncoat in the last Clone Wars episode. I understand the viewpoint however needless to say I disagree. Yes, it would have been neat if a new Jedi were introduced to be the villain. Still, it had to be at least somewhat predictable for the younger audience that watches. Other factors went into it and at the end of the day it works. Also, to me, Barriss Offee is a much more interesting character now. Barriss fighting Anakin was really good. It isn't my favorite fight of the cartoon series but it's one of them. **

**Ok so I was debating about whether to have a quote this chapter. I was looking up quotes and Billy Corgan happens to have really good quotes. Fyi he is the lead singer for the **_**Smashing Pumpkins**_**. Here are two:**

**"I think a spiritual journey is not so much a journey of discovery. It's a journey of recovery. It's a journey of uncovering your own inner nature. It's already there."**

**"We need to get back to a level of social responsibility that we haven't seen for a long time."**

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

* * *

**Caf and Boba delayed, lost in the Elusive Haze of the Padawans**

Barriss Offee was in her room sleeping. It was almost evening and she had not left for her mission or had a caf with the librarian Jocasta Nu yet. The mirialan felt sweaty and sticky. Barriss leaned up from resting on her back, looking at her familiar miniature statue.

"Ohhh my head! What happened? Why am I sleeping? I don't usually rest now at all. Did I meditate on the roof again; getting sweaty that way? Or was I alone, practicing my saber technique? Yes, I was probably sparring again. Hmmm look at the time.. Wow, time to get up and going!"

Barriss grabbed her comlink. "Madam Librarian it's Barriss! I deeply apologize for losing track of time. My briefing with Master Windu was very short. I was practicing with my lightsaber and retired to my room for a nap. I'm sorry I should have done way better. I let you down." Barriss stated in a slightly regretful and sincere way.

"Hello! My favorite scholar. Ok. No worries infact it was for the best. I had forgotten I had an urgent errand to run and I just finished."

"You forgot? Master Nu that's not like you!" Barriss said, concerned.

"My dear you know I'm getting up there in years. It's more common than you realize."

"Of course. Anyways I wanted to shower up before leaving the Temple anyway. Is that alright?"

"I'll meet you at Cha. It's in the Entertainment district, close by the Senate district on the surface. It's on the same street down by Gregorie's."

"I've never heard of Cha. I heard of Gregorie's; I've been there a few times, but I don't like that place."

"Why?"

"Gregorie is one of those former Jedi turned kriffer who left the Order to start a business, and have possessions." Barriss said scornfully.

Offee added in a serious tone: "In addition I also don't like him or the constant Jedi regulars. The arrogant folk think they're too good for Temple sustenance."

"Very perceptive of you- I concur."

"Anyway it would be my pleasure to meet you at Cha."

"I look forward to your arrival, and drinks are on me, my dear."

"You have my gratitude, Master."

Barriss walked a short ways to the closest gym, which had a communal women's shower adjacent. Forsaking clothes, the Jedi Knight wore only a long white towel that covered most of her body. The only other thing Offee took with her was her lightsaber, held snugly in the right hand.

"Perfect! Not a soul is here. This won't be a short shower that's for sure."

The warm water from the turboshower gave Barriss a moment of contentment and peace.

That peace would be disturbed just shy of ten standard minutes later.

**Kydal's POV**

* * *

**Earlier**

Kydal was a typical male Rodian with green skin. He was a short young padawan, apprenticed to the wise Miraluka Jedi Master Clive Su. Master Su is of tall stature, great wisdom, and easy sleep. Sleep that eluded the young rodian.

"What is wrong with me!? I don't sleep at all anymore! The Force is treating me worse than bantha poodoo!"

Suddenly Kydal's friend, the male human Carl, mozied into the padawan dorm and took his place in the bunkbed next to Kydal.

"Hey Kydal. Get any rest?"

"Not really. It's a pain to miss lessons, lessons I need. That's why I'm not on mission with Master Su."

"What did your master say about this?"

"I didn't tell him much except a Jedi in the temple turned to the Dark Side and is an imminent threat. He said I can't ignore this. I must do something. Still, maybe this will pass."

"Look man we've been over this. You've barely slept in 2 weeks 'er so! Stand up to Barriss the Bogwitch once and for all! Take the advice you've been given and do something!"

"I can't Carl; one of the last courses of action is going to the High Council. Aside from that the only thing left to do is confront her; to get her to turn herself in."

"She'll never do that."

"I know. We'll have to fight her- either way I'm afraid."

"I'm tired of her torturing you like this; these visions of her nasty karking and..."

Kydal felt fear, as he was more comfortable discussing Barriss's sexual misdeeds.

"..She works with the Separatists, or at least people who seem evil. Maybe the Black Sun. Finally, she murders. In cold blood... it's hard to describe. I can't always see her but I FEEL IT man ITS _HER_!"

"It's _Our_ duty as Jedi to do something! Besides I want you to sleep like a log like I do."

"I do want to rest as you do, Carl."

"When you're restless you look like you're getting hit by Dooku's lightning or something. Let's go. Now!"

"Wait, it's not safe. We have to go to the Council."

"What if they don't believe us? What if Barriss lies and gets us in trouble?"

"Then we'll sit in a cell and my visions will never end! I'll never sleep again!"

"That sithspitting Schutta! She's going to pay, Kydal! I promise!"

After a moment of worrying and indecision, Kydal finally made up his mind to fight for what he believed in.

"Follow me! Use the Force to find her! Too bad my visions don't tell me where she is."

"You have my lightsaber."

"I'm taking my trusty DC-15S. Ahh Clone Commander Xi, I owe you one for letting me have this."

* * *

**Barriss's POV**

Barriss slowly turned around to shower her naked back with the turbostream of warm water that has made her feel so good and refreshed. She opened her eyes and freaked out. Not him again... although he never peeped on her in the shower before.

"AIEEEEEEEEEE! What in the name of Malachor do you crinking think you're doing Kydal!? This is a very restricted area, not for padawans or for perverted _Boys_!" Barriss rushed to cover herself with both her arms. It didn't do much good.

Kydal managed to say something. "Turn off the shower, kriffer! Your Sith reign of terror is over."

"What?"

"Jedi aren't supposed to be prostitutes."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, Schutta!"

"I beg your pardon, _padawan_!?" Barriss very reluctantly turned the shower off.

Kydal brandished the DC-15S and pointed it right at Barriss. "Hands up you whore!"

Barriss groaned loudly. "You have the blaster, you make the rules."

Kydal then enunciated, "I'm Commander Kydal with the Grand Army of the Republic. You are now my prisoner. Move it!"

"As soon as I get my lightsaber, you're dead, but you know that right?"

"Shove it sithspawn!"

"You know, Kydal, if you just wanted to see me naked, you could have just asked."

"I'm not interested in your offer,_ at all_, you slag!"

"Just trying to resolve this diplomatically..."

"..Like the slut you are Barriss!"

"None of that's true! I'm chaste! I obey the Code to the letter! I spend my time in the library- ask anyone including the librarian." Barriss said as evenly as possible.

Suddenly someone else leapt into the showers with a green lightsaber ignited, on the other side of Kydal blocking the exit.

"Me and Kydal know what you do in there! You read Kama Sutra! You torture my friend through the Force!"

"Oh look Kydal it's your buttbuddy Carl here to rescue you."

"At least Kydal is my friend. You're everyone's buttbuddy Barriss!"

"I am getting REALLY ANGRY NOW!" The green nude mirialan felt the Dark Side starting to flow through her, more so than at any moment prior.

"You run a bordello out of your room. I saw it and so has Kydal! Turn yourself in to the Council... or else!" Carl moved his lightsaber upward and toward his face in a

Soresu-esque stance.

"That's IT you little Korriban Sithlings! You two are the ones spreading these rumors, the UTTER LIES, about me to everyone making my life HELL! Prepare to DIE!"

Carl leapt in for an attack. Kydal shoots but his shots are terrible.

"Bad moves."

Barriss pushed Carl and Kydal hard with the Force. They were pushed back, slouched against the wall somewhat stunned. The exit was clear, but the imperiled Jedi Knight had to prepare for a counterattack. Barriss recovered her blue lightsaber and she grabbed for her towel as well. The towel wrapped around her and seemed secure.

"Finally!"

Carl jumps at her again.

Barriss jumped upward and to her chagrin the towel fell completely off.

"Oh my Force Barriss you are SOOO HOTT!"

Barriss noted, "You just noticed?"

Kydal wasn't amused. "PUT A CORK IN IT CARL YOU LASERBRAIN!" He then opens fire with the blaster quickly but most shots are bad and a few are deflected harmlessly.

Barriss easily pushes the green lightsaber blade back with a smart Ataru move. Barriss and Carl swing at each other with forward swings on the ground. Barriss wanted to end Carl quickly so she took a few steps back. Kydal opens fire in vain before he is pushed back into the wall again.

Barriss spreads her arms out open with her blue lightsaber activated in her right hand. "Take a look Carl you know you want to."

"Don't listen to her!"

Carl couldn't help but look at Barriss's attractive curvy body in the buff.

Barriss quickly slices off Carl's hands and she hears his screams. The cuts were uneven due to the curved blow and included plenty of Carl's wrists. Then she swings into the neck as fast and hard as she can possibly move her saber. In moments all the passion, emotion, hate, anger, and vengeance culminate in Carl's swift beheading. Carl's face on his severed head looks like that of a crybaby, full of young angry emotion. The young padawan corpse falls down, separated from the head due to his own foolishness. Barriss felt elated and made a grin, upsetting Kydal.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Barriss Offee's panicked modesty took over and she jumped back behind a covered position, where Kydal could not shoot. She grabbed her towel using the Force and wrapped her big white towel as tightly as a corset.

"If you stop shooting, I might let you _LIVE_!"

Kydal responded with as many shots over the position as possible.

"I can't believe this, I'm actually getting tired..." Barriss whispered to herself quietly.

Barriss said loudly, "I'm going to fight really lazyyyyy and you're not going to liike it!" Barriss smiled as well as she could feel to do. She began Force choking the life out of him while getting that blaster out of his hand. The blaster was pushed into a corner, resting by the showerheads.

"You're.. gawk awhhhkkk A Murdddehrer annn A SIYIITHHAHAHKKKK"

Barriss choked the young Rodian harder.

"Your late friend has a nice lightsaber. Maybe I should cut you with it."

"GAKKK AKKK AHAKAKH".

"Actually I prefer some target practice." Barriss called the snub blaster into her hand and released the choke. The Rodian still floated in the air. Two sounds left the blaster. Two shots went into the right leg, one almost at the ankle and another at the knee.

"OWWWWWW OH that Hurts!"

Someone entered that Barriss did not see right away.

"Oh my Force! Barriss what is going on here!?"

"Ah Siri Tachi it's good to see you. These two padawan boys who don't belong in here attacked me while I was taking a shower."

"It's not that simple! Barriss tortured me! She murdered my friend!"

"No- only while DEFENDING MYSELF! I've had ENOUGH!" Barriss set the blaster to stun and opened fire, hitting the rodian instantly. Siri walked in some more and saw the beheaded padawan.

"Oh my! Ah! This padawan is headless." Carl's padawan hair braid was still visible.

"He died while jumping me." Barriss said coolly.

"I can't ignore a beheaded padawan, Barriss!"

"Would you persecute Mace Windu for going after Jango Fett's kriffing son? If so go ahead and do the same to me." The mirialan said quietly.

Siri thought again. "You make a good point. These are bad boys. They saw you naked didn't they?"

"Yes they did!"

"Those perverted sleemos!"

"Also didn't you hear anything about me? These two were responsible for making up all the rumors!"

"I did actually. I didn't believe the rumors, yet I wasn't sure who was behind them."

Barriss smiled. "So will you carry the rodian to the Council Chambers for punishment?"

"I will. Oh and nice work on the other one. Sliced off his hands as well!"

"Thank you Siri I appreciate it."

Siri picked up the stunned rodian and walked away.

"Say Hello to Obi-Wan for me. I'm going to get cleaned up and meet you there."

"See you soon."

* * *

**Moments Later, at the Council Chambers**

Barriss sprinted as fast as she could, fully dressed, towards the chambers.

"This is indeed a disturbing incident, Siri. That two padawans would attack Barriss in the middle of her shower after they started the rumors that have cropped up." Obi-Wan stated matter of factly.

Master Tiin weighed in, "We need to watch padawans more closely. We need to re-establish zero tolerance for misbehavior, or worse."

Ki-Adi-Mundi said, "I agree. These two have fallen to the dark side. Their motives are unclear but they were both devious and deceiful. Carl paid with his life."

The bound rodian had started to come to. "Ohhhhhhh. The Council! I see you now! I'm innocent! It was all Barriss! Me and my late padawan friend Carl wanted Barriss Offee to confess to her disgusting prostitution and her crimes against the Republic! I've seen visions and premonitions of what Barriss has done and will do! I haven't slept in TWO WEEKS! Please help me!"

Barriss could barely contain herself, despite feeling refreshed.

"NONE OF THAT IS TRUE! Kydal is either lying, crazy, or both. Clearly I follow the Code in an orthodox fashion, exactly as my Master would instruct! These perverted, murderous wannabe Sith tried to kill me in a battle that was longer than my shower!"

Shaak Ti asked, "So you have never engaged in any deviant acts?"

"What!? No, never!" Barriss looked at Master Windu. The Jedi Master's patience was wearing thin; wayward padawans were never a favorite of his. "Master Ti, How could you ask me that? You are a woman also! Those two were pigs!"

"Maybe so Barriss, but slaughtering a Padawan could have been prevented."

"Easy for you to say, Master Ti, from the safety of Kamino! I just saw more battle than you have in months!"

Windu interrupted, "Knight Offee just made a fair point. I must intervene here. Barriss is not on trial or accused of anything. We as Jedi are wrong to cast aspersions on the victim, or nitpick over a traitor's death."

Master Rancisis commented, "This type of move, to sever a head, should only be done as a last resort. We should not cast aside our traditions, even during war. Be that as it may, you fought two vicious dark padawans, one with a blaster, and lived. Master Luminara would be proud."

Yoda brought this judgement to a close.

"Take Kydal, lock him away we must. Fought you did, Kydal. Guilty is he. Attacked, Carl also did, and received an end to his life he has. Release, never possible for the rodian that will be."

Master Windu added,

"You now have Jedi Guardians to guard you, if you so choose Barriss."

"Thank you Master Windu. I'm not sure. I will try it out."

"You're very welcome Barriss Offee. Guards, take Kydal away. Council, we will adjourn for a recess."

The Council left their chairs and discussed the latest events, including the new scandal involving Kydal.

"I must depart. If you will excuse me Masters." Barriss bowed respectfully then walked away.

"That's our Jedi Knight!" Mace Windu said happily.

* * *

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

**I hope you like readers. **

**Reviews of any kind are welcome, but please no flames. **

**I really worked hard on this, at least in my view. **

**Next chapter Barriss Offee Finally has caf with Jocasta. **

**Then the story continues.**


	4. Caf and Conversation

**Ok lately things have been busy. I again give my thanks to the readers.**

**I can't believe that The Clone Wars isn't going to have a full season coming up. That really shocked me that the show is pretty much over.**

**I slip in little Easter Eggs all over the place. I don't do self-reference. I try not to write ridiculous, over the top stuff. Even if you think it is ridiculous or over the top that's ok. Still, it's hard not to name certain characters after things. Kydal was completely made up. I did actually know somebody named Clive Su. The Kamino prime minister is named Lama Su, so Clive Su seemed like a good name to use. **

**Oh, I gave Barriss Offee her own unofficial music "playlist" on my profile, as a fun way to tell you my opinion of good music, but more importantly what kind of songs and music Barriss would identify with, whether it is because of lyrics or song quality itself.**

**This is a great quote, not just for the chapter, but in general. **

**"Your focus determines your destiny." -Qui Gon Jinn**

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

* * *

**Caf and Conversation**

The mirialan had finally landed the speeder. The green skin woman could have been faster, more reckless, more dangerous in her speeder maneuvers, but she had to be slow enough for the security escort from the Temple to keep pace. Barriss had leapt out of the open top speeder cabin and walked by Gregorie's, the display looking intimidating to the patrons dining outside, and anyone else seeing this unusual formation.

_I like this. I feel really important, and well protected,_ Barriss thought. Finally things were peaceful.

She finally reached the destination she has been so late to arrive at. Barriss held her hand up and out, palm open like a battlefield command signal. She had been flanked by two Temple Guards and two columns of two-by-six clone marching formations. Barriss saw Master Jocasta, in different attire than her usual. The old woman waved. The Knight walked closer until the librarian's soft voice could be easily heard.

"Hello! I'm glad you finally showed up. Let's go inside. I saved a special booth on the second floor for us."

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble for me Jocasta, after all, Who am I?"

"It's no trouble at all. I have to tell you, I haven't been to Cha in some time, but this place and I go way back many years."

Barriss had to shrink her oversized entourage. She set about doing just that.

"Only one Temple guard and four clones stay. Everyone else has to leave."

The clones responded immediately. The group commander handpicked three other clones to remain and the others returned to normal duties at the temple.

One of the guards had to ask, "Are you sure about this, Knight Offee?"

"I am. Jocasta is here and I will be fine."

Barriss was about to ask a question of the librarian about getting back to the Temple, but quickly sensed it was unnecessary.

"The other guard can take the speeder back to the temple. Alert me if any Jedi enter Cha, and alert for suspicious persons. That is all."

"Understood. By the will of the Council, you shall be safe."

The temple guard stood outside on the side close to Gregorie's, facing the other establishment. Two clones flanked him and two clones stood at the other side, looking in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Cha, Second Floor, VIP booth**

"The Force has brought me good fortune this day! You are safe, Barriss Offee. I was so worried when I heard about the incident, more than some would say to be acceptable."

"I'm pleased to see you in high spirits, madam librarian. We will discuss that, in due time."

"Please, let's be casual here. Join me in letting everything just melt away in caf, cookies, and tea."

"I like the sound of that."

Barriss liked what she saw when she sat down: two cups of caf, just poured, with chocolate appetizers on a plate in the middle of the table. The table itself was expansive and round, right on the corner, offering a great deal of privacy. Only during late night was the second floor open; during the day some like Jocasta Nu can ask for a special table upstairs. The librarian became regular enough that her requests for a good table were almost always granted by the Ongree owner. Jocasta lamented that at times the library was too demanding, though she enjoyed her work and oversaw plenty of effective subordinates.

Barriss took the embroidered head covering off her head.

"It's good to finally be able to sit and take that heavy thing off."

"Likewise, Barriss. Yet I believed all mirialan always have to wear the traditional clothing?"

"Who told you that, Master Unduli? She is an extremist." She had to laugh. "She takes everything too far. I'm a rational person first, and everything else is secondary. I'm actually going to let myself breathe while I'm here." Barriss grinned.

"Ah that is a comforting thing to say. Surely a rational person will not betray an anti-war and Jedi watchdog movement?" Jocasta sensed nothing, as the two were left along enjoying caf and the round chocolate wafers.

"Of course not! I mean, I would do what I have to, otherwise I'll let them avoid capture to avoid any... entanglements."

"Good. These rounded tube chocolate wafers.. they look like tubed rations, but the contents are much better and more delicious."

Barriss remembered the filth that was in essence clone food. "That Jedi would eat military rations is an insult. How can anyone eat food of that kind? All the rations make me sick. At least on Coruscant, I can eat how I choose."

"Ah, frankly that is all too true. To what was said earlier, I left my librarian robes in my quarters. They are heavy and way too distinctive to wear outside the temple. They look like some exhibit from the Galactic Museum!" They laughed together about that comparison.

"Those robes are an important part of who you are, what you do. The same goes for me; they symbolize the role I would play in my people's society."

"They suit you. Still, you're much more than a passive person playing a role as a Jedi. You have to redirect yourself from the misleading path the Council has told you to follow. To follow them to war, suffering, _Death:_ That is not the path of a true Jedi."

"Yes, definitively yes. Yet I do not accept the warmongering on either side. The greed of corporations like the Trade Federation and Tyranus's outrageous war crimes keep me on side, for lack of a better term."

"I wish the Council would have kept us out of the war, in keeping with ancient tradition. Far too many in the Order know war and little else."

"Our Council is much too different from the Councils of old; they're more like Revanchists!"

"Indeed! Very good. Maybe if I remained on the Council, instead of tending to the library.."

"No need to reflect much on their misdeeds. There wasn't much you could have done."

"I'm at a loss for what would have happened had I remained. For decades the Council has created a fog of lies over the rest of the Order. They want everyone else to just follow them blindly- they won't tolerate dissent or clear thinking."

"Sooner or later the Light will bring them to their senses."

"Don't hope for what is too far- that is dangerous. Only a true Jedi, with sufficient command of the Force, can ever break through the crippling ignorance that blinds and shackles us."

"Nevertheless, doesn't change create hope, and hope create change?" Barriss had to believe in what she learned, so asking was immensely important.

* * *

Jocasta shifted, seeing a perfect opening to reveal knowledge. She began to speak not unlike a professor.

"You speak of Jobi, one of the great ancient baseline human philosophers. He was not just a philosopher, much more than that!" Barriss listened with rapt attention while eating the decadent cookies and sipping the bold, perfect cup of caf.

"He has done extraordinary and legendary things; doing much more than just thinking of fancy quotes. Let me tell you, Jobi had achieved such great wisdom and spiritual nirvana, that the only thing he was afraid of was.. change. The change that he would lose what he gained."

"How did things change for him? How did he lose what he had?"

"His undoing had been swift and ironic; his two daughters did not follow his path in the slightest. They always resented that his powers over life did not pass thru the bloodstream to them. After a sharp disagreement with their father, the daughters killed Jobi in his sleep. Later on, those who lived centuries beyond their lifespans began to die, and knowledge of his abilities died with them."

Barriss was intrigued. "What are these powers over life? Are they superior to healing? Do they save people from death?"

"For many, they prevent death through a supreme healing, beyond that of us mortals."

"Except for Jobi himself it seems."

"It was foretold only his own blood could end his life. Jobi's children were hidden by his followers, but his daughters used the Force to find him."

"So his blood is the source of his power?"

"Possibly."

"Was Jobi a god or demigod?"

"No."

"What is Jobi's lineage?"

"I don't know but the archives may have that information."

"Do you know anything about his blood?"

"No. I can search; the archives may be incomplete on his blood information. The Jedi of old might have deleted that information."

"What else could he do besides prevent death?"

"At the height of Jobi's power, he created life from nothing, and resurrected those long dead."

"Impossible! Those events would be common knowledge to the galaxy if it were true."

"No. This really happened, Jobi really did these things all those years ago."

"When did the Jedi Order learn of Jobi?"

"Shortly after his children killed him. The Jedi did a secret mission to kill his children, and so ending his line. After killing them, they hunted down those who received Jobi's assistance. They used the Force to undo what was done; they only succeeded since Jobi had already perished. The Jedi kept everything a secret thru lies and transformed him into a mere philosopher, a footnote in history."

There was silence as Barriss took in the information.

"Tell me, who do you believe is hiding the knowledge in their precious vaults, censoring knowledge and creating death? After all, who has the knowledge after the witnesses have passed on?"

"Us! The Jedi. We keep a great many secrets."

"Not quite all Jedi. Only a select few on the Council are privy, without having gone thru the archives' data as I have. Those few swore each other to secrecy, and to kill those 'outside the circle.'"

"This is scandalous! To neglect to use the knowledge to save Jedi; to not do more to end the war, or to even win it!" Barriss hung her mouth open, speechless.

"Those who know believe the knowledge is too dangerous to use. Perhaps they are right. Still, their fear has bred an evil and a cowardice that is too much for words. They choose letting the galaxy die over saving it!"

"I feel.. sad, yet illuminated. This is so fascinating. I'm not surprised in the least, that the Council would look down upon the fantastic force and just not tell us about it!"

"The narrow and dogmatic view of the Council only compounds our tragic state of affairs by the day."

"I see this wisdom you have laid before me. But what if I have dark thoughts?"

"Your emotions cannot be denied, young lady. They are what will drive you to fulfill your destiny. To really control all aspects of the Force, one must take a larger view, and simply refuse to be weighed down by ignorance!"

"What must I do Jocasta?" Barriss urgently asked. There had to be a point to all of this.

"Do what must be done, at all times! Do not hesitate. Feel. Don't overthink. Let the Force guide your instincts. By the way, this is all as close to absolutes as one can get."

"I'm not so sure.."

"Barriss you have to trust me! Hesitation will lead to ruin! The Council wants me dead and there are no more true Jedi! You're all that's left! Everyone else is consumed by war. No one else thirsts for knowledge, or is intelligent enough to acquire it. Trust me, dear. Help me. Use all knowledge, and become stronger for it."

* * *

Jocasta Nu and her new protege finished the caf and chocolate. There was plenty of water for them, and they were thirsty.

"So, Barriss, do you believe the Republic has the sole sovereign right to rule over systems according to the will of the Senate?"

Barriss shook her head. "Most peoples should be able to choose their government."

"And who shouldn't?"

"Deficient species like Geonosians and Neimoidians can't rule themselves, or tell the Republic anything! Civilization is for _civilized_ beings only! The uncivilized should have no choice except to just do as they are told."

"That is a bold statement, my young friend. So you agree with the Chancellor?"

"On the war, he is an utterly ineffectual karker. In some ways, he goes too far. People do need their liberties. In other ways, he does not go far enough. He has conceded to the Council on numerous issues."

"Really? The Council would argue otherwise."

"Please, let's not pretend that they actually _possess _wisdom." They possibly had knowledge, but no sense at all about anything important. Barriss lightly giggled about their collective ignorance.

"Ah.. here comes our waiter. He's back."

* * *

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

So there are more questions than answers. Is the librarian friend or foe, good or evil? What does the future hold? Who knows? Find out.


	5. Returning to a Storm

**Hello Readers. I hope everyone had an enjoyable St. Patrick's Day! Or otherwise enjoyed the middle of March. This chapter will focus on Anakin and Ahsoka returning to the Temple. No quotes this time; there's plenty of quotes out there. **

**Returning to a Storm**

**SWSWSWSWSWSW**

**Meanwhile, a little earlier at the Jedi Temple**

**Ahsoka's POV**

Ahsoka Tano walked with her master out of the main hangar. She was overjoyed to finally be back at the Temple, for what felt like an eternity of battles and war. So far, Ahsoka thought about herself and the previous missions. Onderon was months and many memories away. _Is not thinking about Lux Bonteri a good or bad thing? I should contact him, see if he's okay with a nighttime visit..._

The large, cavernous open halls and corridors filled her with awe. She absorbed the beauty of the corridors and the ascending ziggurat pathways. Drab starships and unforgiving planets are at the least highly unappealing. Master and padawan both slept so they would be awake once getting back to the Temple. The Temple, around other Jedi, is the place to be. The few Jedi that stay in the Temple or otherwise operate from Coruscant are lucky.

_What I wouldn't give to just stay here for a while. Is Barriss here? What about Scout, and some of the other padawans?_

Anakin was probably lost in thought about something, or somebody. He was quiet, a little too quiet. Still, Ahsoka just looked out the windows to the retreating daylight and busy skylanes.

_This is wonderful, to be back, but will I have to go out there again soon? What will I do?_

For once, Ahsoka was not restless. She was eager for rest and a long break.

Now's a good time to break the silence.

"Master, are we going to get a break?"

Anakin seemed like he forgot his padawan was walking right next to him, on his right. He looked over and spoke.

"Yes, Ahsoka, infact if they do not give both of us a respite, I will petition for one. Infact, we are overdue. More importantly, I'm tired."

Ahsoka couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "You're _finally_ tired? That is news indeed."

"Heyy.." Anakin smiled and stated with a relaxed tone.

"Anyway, we need one longer than just a few standard days." Ahsoka paused, not sure how this wound sound. "..A week maybe?"

He seemed to beam, as if he was wanting a long break, but afraid to ask for it.

"At_ Least_! You know Snips, I'm glad I have you around, but you're giving away half of what you could get before negotiations even begin!"

"What do you mean skyguy?"

"I _mean_, padawan, we can start by asking the Council for a months sabbatical, next we will hear them say no, then whittle them down from there." Ahsoka was stunned.

_Where was this coming from?_

"Ah.. wow. A month, or close to it. Did you think of that yourself?"

"Not really. Obi Wan tried to teach me some of his _negotiating _skills.."

"..But we don't really need them since we never have to surrender!"

Skywalker looked upward and let out some smug, hearty laughs. Anakin pointed at the clever togruta.

"Quick wit!" _ I must have finally hit his nerve. Just joke about Obi-wan and eventually he lets it out. _ "You're good, Tano. Obi-Wan does more than his fair share of surrendering!"

"Right. Thanks. Well.. it's not like I'll just be doing nothing while on break.."

"You can always be training, or _reading _something besides comics and girly girl nonsense_."_

"Hey I read! ..things besides that stuff!"

"Not that much from what I see... just holonews, mission info, technicals.. nothing really academic, or about the _Jedi_ and the _Force_!"

"I can go to the library.. but what's the point of that? I'm a hands-on learner! I can _feel_ the Force!"

"I'm not concerned about you feeling the Force, Ahsoka. I have other concerns." 

Anakin shrugged. _He could almost kill people with those shrugs. Sometimes it was hard to look at him when he shrugged._

"I'm _only_ a hands-on learner that's the real point, my snippy little padawan! My comprehension skills are limited, though what I do learn does stay with me, through repetition. Without the Force, what am I? I'm a karking dumbass! I fix droids and that's about it." Anakin looked around and seemed happy that nobody was in sight, at least the closest beings were very far from them.

"You're not dumb! You fly better than just about anyone! You've shown me quite a bit."

"Actually, alot of that is just the Force".

"Oh."

"Wait you're right, I'm an experienced hero, how could I be dumb?" _What?_

"No... I mean you're just overconfident and cocky, not dumb. You read...some. More than me anyway."

"I can't believe we're getting into this overconfident stuff.." He frowned a bit and wiped his nose, as if whatever it was wouldn't go away.

"Hey listen Ahsoka this isn't about me it's about both of us tending to be hands on learners! Take it from me there are some things you can't or shouldn't learn hands on; thru hard times and slow experience. Artoo's extra information isn't just experience some of it's real scholarly material that's come in handy! It may cheat you a little, but it's worth learning some things the easy way- in the library, thru holocrons, or just asking the Masters for some of their wisdom."

Ahsoka took a moment after listening to that to say something. "I get it, loud and clear."

"Wait.. I'm sensing something, Ahsoka, something very unusual throughout the Temple."

The blue and white horns, montrals, and headtail moved around and sensed nothing different while Ahsoka's head moved while she looked around.

"What is it? I sense nothing."

"We returned to a storm, and whatever it is we aren't going to like it."

"So we're barely going to rest is _that_ what you're saying?"

"No. I mean, reach out with your feelings, and tell me what you sense."

Ahsoka took a moment to do this. By now the two walked a long ways and are on the roof of the Temple. Master Sinube was doing late practice exercises with a youngling clan. She looked and was disappointed not to see Petro or any of his group. The togruta swept the temple with the Force.

_I sense... very little.. something happened; for there is unusual emotion in many parts of these grounds. Whatever it is, it's elusive. Bad news? Separatists? There is so much that is clouded and dead, but that's Coruscant...the city planet that feels like an empty hangar._

"Nothing specific, master. Whatever it is, it's elsewhere, elusive."

"Don't worry. I don't have a handle on it either. Maybe Obi-wan knows something. I hope it's not some horrific military defeat or Jedi abduction or something.."

"Master, let me go to the library. Barriss could be there. I could always read something new there and talk to her."

"Normally I would tell you to run along, since you're like a wild animal who won't get off my back!"

"Haha, very funny." Ahsoka folded her arms slightly while maintaining a neutral expression.

Anakin stared right at the side of Ahsoka's face. "Something is up and Obi-wan has to know since he's on the Council. The sooner we see him the sooner we can just go and collapse in our rooms. Barriss might be gone anyway so no point in going to the library yet."

"Agreed."

_Sometimes, the Force just gives you one... a name, a person, a vision of what was, a hint of what could soon be. _

The togruta spoke very softly, whispering, almost inaudibly.

"Venan".

"What?"

"Someone.. a name. I see green skin. Some near-human felt whatever happened and it had a shocking impact emotionally. Whoever it is.."

"Isn't from Vena? Isn't of the Venan race?" _Anakin isn't that dumb, he knows his peoples.._

"Nope. The green skin helped determine that. It's some human, a male named Venan. I'm feeling whoever it is. He has the Force. The name is echoing at me strongly from the depths; yet I'm certain he has nothing to do with what has gone on directly."

"Do you know him?"

"No, not at all." Ahsoka smiled, since it was funny how she knew of this person. "He could be a mirialan. Was he?" Matter of factly, "_Barriss_ knows him!" was just blurted out, since it was a critical piece of information.

_Of course she would know him. _Ahsoka remembered that story her old mirialan friend told her recently over the comlink.

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

**I'm such a great Ahsoka fan I had to write her in now and from her point of view, the best I can manage.**

**Next chapter we continue with Anakin and Ahsoka. They talk with Obiwan, and so on, then back to Barriss, who is still in Cha! This just happens to make a good cliffhanger since I'm tired and literally can't write anymore without resting my head on.. yawn.. my keyboard. zzz. aha. **

**Small note at the beginning of the chapter Scout was referenced. She is NOT an oc, that character is Talisibeth Esterhazy and that's not even her full name. Luckily whoever made the character gave her a nickname. I understand people who don't like OC's in fics but this story wouldn't really be possible without them. So there.**

**Who is Venan? Find out soon. **


	6. The Ties that Bind Us

**I'm continuing where I left off. More quotes, but only because many people probably never heard at least one of these. Sure, there are similar phrases, but at least one of the people who said the quotes is new.**

**You have to be 100% behind someone, before you can stab them in the back.**

**-David Brent, played by Ricky Gervais. **_**The Office**_** tv show, UK version. **

**I never heard of David Brent until now. Lucky me some guy named David Brent made a really good quote. According to the Internet, David Brent seems like a cool character.**

**Stop thinking, and end your problems.**

**-Lao Tzu**

**You may be deceived if you trust too much, but you will live in torment if you do not trust enough.**

**-Frank Crane, old Hollywood director.**

**SWSWSWWSWSWSWSWSW**

* * *

**The Ties that Bind Us...**

**Seconds later, on the Jedi Temple Roof**

**Ahsoka's POV**

Ahsoka sat in a dream-like state, having trailed off from the previous discussion. It was almost like a trance. Anakin sat next to her, but did not prompt for any more discussion. He still looked tired.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-Wan were climbing up a ladder. They go through a small opening and close the chute. Anakin ignites his lightsaber and seals off the passage.

"That will never hold!" Obi-Wan screamed at Anakin. _Apparently those two were sneaking around on some Separatist frigate, and wherever they crawled out of had a huge amount of water in it. What an unusual amount of water. That must be one massive ship, General Grievous's flagship maybe._

"Yes it will! My saber melted the points of contact between the hardened durasteel chute opening and the rest of ship. The blast from the depressurized side is rushing towards us, and the pressured air will protect us here." _Good point, but step to the side incase anything bad happens._

"We need to get going, incase that blast breaks through."

Throng! The indent looked as if a huge rod tried to pierce through and failed.

"See? I told you!"

"Very well Anakin, I have alot to learn. Let's keep moving."

Ahsoka saw the vision quickly disappear and turn to black. Anakin tried to rouse her from what looked like a slight trance.

* * *

"Ahsoka! Snap out of it! Get up!"

"Huh? Wha!?"

"I've been waving in front of your face and whistling! I think I see Obi-Wan! He might've been looking for us, it seems, which might not be a good thing."

Ahsoka stood up and looked more to the right than where Anakin appeared to be looking.

"I see Master Plo! I recognize that orange head and black mask anywhere!"

"It's a pity his species has to wear the mask just about everywhere," Anakin noted.

Ahsoka heard a deep, low voice winding its way up to their position.

"Koh Toh Yah, little 'Soka."

Ahsoka jumped down and walked towards the orange Kel Dor.

"Koh Too Yah, Master Plo."

Obi-Wan finally walked up to both of them.

"Koh Too Yah Master Plo, Hello Ahsoka. I'm glad to see you both, and Anakin. When is he going to join us?"

"He's taking his time, apparently. It seems my Master is getting old like everyone else."

"About time my former padawan stopped looking eternally youthful." They laughed.

"Hey Masters, Snips." Anakin looked like Death. He had walked at a controlled pace instead of jumping down like Ahsoka to meet them. _You looked fine a minute ago!_

"What slimy mudhole did you two come from again? You look dreadful, Anakin."

"Thanks, Obi-Wan. We shlupped thru Tiss'sharl so the Order has their precious power packs. Not all of us can just be like the _Surrenderer_ here and actually get a chance to rest."

"Usually my surrenders work out."

"Not always."

Ahsoka was eager to state, "Fighting those lizards stopped being fun after some time. They're more vicious and savage than Trandoshans, and clearly not humanoid at all. They also had more Commando droids and Magnaguards than I've seen in foundries!"

Anakin bluntly stated, "They had hordes."

"Basically, what was left of the dictatorship remained in one building. Anakin kept the droids away from me while lots of Tiss'sharl charged me. I lost my sabers as two of them tackled me. A third lizard got on top of me and a split second instinct kicked in- I bit the sucker right in the middle of the chest area." They listened with focused attention.

"Ok Ahsoka, that move worked, but he could have been diseased. Also those bite marks were a bit too close to the lizard junk."

"At least you know the stakes! I pushed them all back and called my sabers back to me. After holding my blades again there were lots of dead reptiles. They didn't stand a chance."

"You seemed more focused after you had a taste of that cold blood."

"Welll.. as a carnivore it didn't hurt. Still, they taste and smell gross, so.."

"Don't chomp at them again?"

Ahsoka jokingly chomped at Anakin. Skywalker rolled his eyes.

Obi-Wan deadpanned, "Well well well Tarzan and Jane the wild warriors!"

"Really funny my old master," Anakin said. Ahsoka rolled her eyes a bit.

"I suppose I was.."

Anakin explained this while making some hand motions. "That's not even the best part! The conclusion to the battle was the most important. For a finale, we made strategic cuts to some colonnades then pulled the building completely down to the base. We crawled thru mud while skirmishing with droids, took over a speeder and made it to a shuttle that took us offworld."

Plo Koon quipped, "Quite the story, though that's more oxygen than I'm used to."

There was plenty of laughter at the Kel Dor's self deprecation.

"I can't believe me and my padawan did it on our own! Some of the locals helped but we did most of the work. The mission went by quick."

"The Republic is grateful your infiltration mission was such a smashing success! No use of battalions of clones, just sneak in and demolish an enemy government. Congratulations are in order, Anakin!" _And for me! I fought crazy dinosaur lizards too!_

"Thanks Obi-wan."

"Ok Master Plo, Anakin, Ahsoka, time to get to why both of us wanted to find you. There was an attack today _In_ the Temple and there is a great deal of confusion going around. Even some anger, among the younger members of the Order."

"We both wanted to meet you as soon as the two of you arrived, but the recent event added a new urgency."

Ahsoka looked sad. _Oh No! _"Barriss was involved. She was attacked wasn't she?"

Plo Koon was astonished by what he heard. "Yes, your insight serves you well. Your bond with her must be strong." _Not quite that strong._

"No, Master, I just sensed a clue that made me think of Barriss." Ahsoka replied evenly.

Obi-Wan elaborated, "Master Plo is accurate. She's perfectly alright. Barriss was uninjured from the attack. The identities of both of her attackers were, unfortunately, Jedi Padawans. One died and the other was injured and he is in our custody."

Anakin became incensed while hearing that. "That's sick! How could they do this!? Where were their Masters?" _That's good for me to hear, and you to say, but you always go overboard..._

Kenobi replied with some emotion, "Oh calm down Anakin! The incident is long over. Kydal, the injured rodian, is the apprentice to Master Clive Su. Master Clive surprisingly took this in stride and was relieved his padawan was not killed. The miraluka condemned the other padawan's death and is asking for an impartial inquiry over all aspects of this case." _What the?_

Ahsoka strongly stated with some outrage, "Masters I can't believe what the Force that sithspitter is suggesting. Over a Krayt's eye should we let that kind of poodoo stand! The Council should say without reservation, Nope no way not happening!"

Plo Koon said, "I believe we should take an objective look at the other aspects, yet some of this has already been debunked. The idea of Barriss Offee conducting sex for money and luridly tempting padawans is downright laughable." _Kark yeah that's ridiculous. She tempted me into a pillow fight once; that was a great deal of fun._

Anakin asked, "Who was the dead padawan?"

Master Koon responded, "Carl, baseline human. He's apprenticed to Master Rita. She is furious at the whole incident and didn't have very many good words to say. She misses her padawan, to state the obvious." _Well boo hoo for her!_

Obi-Wan added, "Apparently from what we've cobbled together both padawans were good friends. We aren't sure which padawan instigated this, or if it was both their ideas, or if any outside forces played a role."

Anakin shrugged and stated, "That sounds like everything is on the table. One of the Masters could have ordered this to happen."

Ahsoka blurted out, "Who cares what these two failures think, especially if they did something? _Masters_ Rita and Clive? Why aren't they just run out of the Order?"

Anakin replied, "That has to be a widely shared sentiment, right Masters?" Kenobi and Plo Koon nodded. "Still, my young apprentice, it doesn't work that way. It depends on the offense but for the most part Masters are not expelled from the Order for the wrongs of their padawans. Lucky me." _Oh please. _

"That was not funny!" the togruta said loudly. Ahsoka had an incredulous look on her face, but even she had to smile a bit afterward, since as master and padawan they always kid around.

_You're a bad one, skyguy. "I have to raise my mental shields without thinking about it." I keep your secrets, including how you believe I don't notice you ogling me, yet I do and I let you since you're awesome! You're my Chosen One, even if it isn't at all a romantic sentiment.. not that I want it to be. It is what it is. Is this too much of an attachment? I don't know, but I don't mind. You look at me differently than Lux ever did, and yet it's somewhat similar. How confusing. _

"So anyways Ahsoka it is the opinion of Master Plo and I that you talk to several padawans, calm them down, get them back to reality. They're good Jedi who are just feeling too emotional and confused. At least I hope so."

"You are well suited to this task, little 'Soka."

"Thank you Masters. I will not let you down." _For Barriss, failure is not an option._

* * *

**Neutral POV**

"Well, this was a bleak and gloomy day. We lost padawans to darkness yet nonetheless one is alive and he can tell us why!" Plo Koon said.

"Not all is lost. I voted in one of the Council's critical votes today, after the Kydal incident, on whether to allow festivities, which basically means whether or not we can all get together for a drink. Festivities are better here instead of making a usual foray into the city. The motion passed overwhelmingly, with the distinguished Masters Yoda, Shaak Ti, and Rancisis voting against. Only Master Koon abstained."

"I voted my conscience."

"Many of the more traditional members actually supported this because it upholds the tight regulations, keeps the restriction to Knights and Masters, and only during specific times of victory and joy do we Jedi conduct these events."

Anakin was a bit aghast and confused. "So there was an attack that led to a dead padawan. The Council decided to celebrate this?"

"No, Anakin. We are celebrating our victories and our identity as Jedi. Your mission was part of that."

"I see."

"Kenobi, Skywalker: You two enjoy yourselves. I'll have Ahsoka follow me out. The two of us will talk."

* * *

"See you later Ahsoka. I'm going to watch Obi-Wan do what he normally does while I kick back and laugh."

"If you're not careful Anakin, you'll become the boring one!"

Anakin grinned back. "Doubtful. Still, at least the party is up here on the roof. Somebody started some bonfires out here. Crazy."

Obi-Wan and Anakin began to mingle with the other Jedi on the roof. The two realized the four of them were talking amongst themselves while other Jedi were walking toward the party; completely oblivious to the surroundings.

"Master Kenobi, there's something I have to ask."

"What, Anakin?" He had a bemused expression at Anakin, since it was almost formulaic when his young friend would ask a serious question, it involved saying Master Kenobi.

"Ahsoka realized the incident involved Barriss because she felt somebody named Venan. Whoever that is he's outside the Temple, at least Force-Sensitive, and reacted strongly to whatever emotions radiated from what occurred. Do you know him? Does that name mean anything to you?"

"Ah, Venan, the male mirialan, Yes." Obi-wan laughed a bit, since he's been on the Council for years, and yet there was nobody else like that young man. "I remember him quite well. He was a skilled Jedi Knight who developed a severe attachment problem. This was about a year ago, shortly after Barriss was Knighted. He was summoned to the Council to answer questions. His responses were vague and unsatisfactory."

"ZZZ, Boring Master, what's the point?"

"The point is Barriss was summoned alongside him, though she only had to answer a few questions and nobody thought she had anything to do with this. The young man realized that the Council knew and the game was up. So he made one last ditch effort to get what he wanted. He got on one knee and tried to give her a fancy pearl necklace. Much better than a ring by the way. He asked for Barriss to marry him, so they could live together peacefully and share their love."

"OHHH this is the crazy guy who tried to marry a Jedi in front of the Council! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH oo boy that was funny I remember that now! HEHEHEHE."

"I didn't tell you that to make you laugh, you buffoon. Besides, I feel terrible about that moment. The vote to expel him was unanimous, yet I almost didn't raise my hand. I almost felt ashamed of doing what I did. Of course, Barriss rebuked him and denied him completely. She said she was a Jedi first and that Venan made his own choices; it wasn't a choice she ever agreed with. That move really gave her an unbelievable amount of credibility with the Council. If she wasn't already Knighted, that move alone would have done it."

"Obi-Wan, this guy sounds like a complete fool. Clearly she didn't like him anyway, either way."

"I disagree. He said something that stuck with me, his parting words. 'I thought the Jedi were about peace. A few standard years ago that was debunked. They are clearly not about love either. I'm going to enjoy my peace. Are you going to enjoy your war?"

"OH cry me a river this guy is a kriffing tosser! Everything he says is wrong and he just wanted somebody to leave with him. What a wimpy fag!"

"On the contrary it's the gutsiest thing I've ever seen a Jedi do!"

"You have every right to be wrong, Obi-wan."

"But I'm not wrong!" The bearded man frowned and looked toward the ground. Anakin turned and looked away from him.

"You still miss Satine don't you? You wanted to leave the Order for her didn't you?"

"I feel rotten for admitting this, but yes on both counts. Anyways if this guy still holds a grudge against Offee, then he is our prime suspect. He somehow got padawans to do his dirty work."

"Maybe not. Maybe he's completely innocent, or he's moved on."

"Let's hope so. Still, I know of a Jedi Knight who might bend the rules now and then. I do all I can to keep him out of trouble, but sometimes I still wonder. If you want to do something positive, find this Venan. Go alone. Do whatever it is that you do that gets these problems resolved."

"I'll think about it. I'll relax here but I'm probably going to crash soon." Anakin smiled and patted Obi-Wan on the shoulder. "I appreciate all that you do, more than you know."

"Alrighty then. Now let's go have some fun!"

* * *

**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**

**Ok so after writing, editing, and working on future content Chapter 6 is done. This chapter wasn't the same as I had envisioned before. **

**Some things were added, some things were left out, some things just came to me after forming the chapter.**

**Read, review, thank you. These are tough times, since The Clone Wars series is pretty much over now. I'm hoping against hope letter writing and online activism works. They say there are only two more full arcs then the show is done. I'm really wanting great things from those arcs. **


End file.
